Klaroline at the Movies
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A short piece on what happens when Caroline is late for her & Klaus' movie date. Rated M for a reason


**Hey lovelies! I keep getting requests on tumblr for Klaroline drabbles, so here's another naughty one I posted a few days ago.**

**3 days til TVD! Working on so many fics that I can't wait to share!**

**Reviews feed my soul! Any feedback helps me a lot! Happy Reading!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**

* * *

Klaus stood outside the theater envious of all the patrons going in. He checked the time and triple checked that the two tickets were safe in his pocket. His jaw ticked with annoyance, he specifically asked Caroline to meet him 30 minutes before the start time knowing she was prone to being late. At this rate all the good seats would be taken and they'd miss the beginning previews which everyone knows is the best part of going to movies anyhow.

He knew people wouldn't expect him to be so into film but he was simply amazed of the human accomplishment when he saw his first 'moving picture' in the late 1800's, he's been hooked ever since. Just as he was about to check the time once more he caught a whiff of the distinctive yet delicious smell that is Caroline.

He was startled when he turned around and saw her standing behind him grinning; he took a moment to appreciate her outfit of a girly ivory lace dress with a black leather jacket, so Caroline he thought.

"Did I actually make the badass alpha male jump?"

"You're late Caroline."

"The movie starts at 9:45…its 9:30."

"But I asked you to meet me at 9:15. The world honestly does not run on Caroline time, love. Now let's move along." He said grabbing her hand and pulled her behind him.

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh. Grumpy Klaus was the worst Klaus…if she didn't turn his mood around their whole night would be ruined. She perked up when she smelled the movie theater butter & popcorn. Klaus dragged her past it.

"Wait no snacks?!"

"Ugh…We can get those later."

They miraculously found seats in the last row like Klaus liked, Caroline was convinced it was because no one was interested in this indie movie and were all in the next auditorium watching the latest summer blockbuster. They settled in & Caroline was really craving some candy or her usual mash up of Raisinettes and popcorn. She knew if she got up Klaus would be upset…he took his movies seriously.

Thirty minutes into the movie she felt the tension ease up and she was positively bored of the plot happening in front of her. She looked at Klaus at the corner of her eye and saw how sexy he was focused and brooding. She put her hand on his crotch and gently squeezed.

Klaus was surprised the 2nd time that evening. He grabbed her hand and forcefully whispered. "Care, stop it."

She giggled and gave a wicked smile. She leaned in closer to him and whispered back "Are you gonna tell me you don't like when I touch you there…" while she began rubbing through his jeans feeling him grow in the tight space. She heard his breath become deeper while he enjoyed it.

He quickly snapped to it and told her again to stop. "I want to watch the movie Caroline…"

She wasn't going to give up that easily. "Fine…watch the movie." She said above a whisper knowing he would catch on, "I'm not wearing any panties though…"

His head whipped around to see her staring straight ahead at the screen with a devilish grin.

"You're bluffing." He said to her now intrigued to where this was going.

"Oh am I?" Caroline said uncrossing her legs and giving Klaus his opening.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the screen and in between her legs.

"You're really not wearing any knickers right now?"

She giggled at his English slang and replied, "See for yourself…"

Klaus leaned in and pressed his hand to her crotch above her dress. Caroline took initiative and helped slip his hand under her dress. She took a sharp breath in feeling his rough hands against her.

He was astonished by how wet she was and forgot where he was for a few when he continually rubbed his thumb and two fingers up and down her warm folds. He knew she liked a move when she adjusted her seat to grind her hips into his fingers or when she guided his hands with her own.

The front of his pants were definitely tightening from hearing the sounds of her light panting and the fact there was others in the theater unaware of their actions in the last row. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it and she clapped her hand over her mouth. She wanted to enjoy every mouth-watering moment with Klaus. She stopped his hand motions and stood up glancing at him to follow her.

Klaus followed her out the auditorium up a back stairwell and into a projection room. Before the theater employee could protest on them being up there Caroline compelled him to leave and lock the door behind him. As soon as the click of the lock was heard Caroline undressed herself and pinched her erect nipples eyeing Klaus.

"I want you inside of me & I want you right now."

Klaus smirked; he loved whenever she took control. "Yes mam." He quickly undressed and let his proud erection spring free. She walked over and took a hold of him and giving him long slow strokes. She loved the tinge of yellow in his eyes whenever he was filled with desire. He quickly turned her around and entered her from behind.

Caroline relished on how rock hard he was. Klaus pushed himself deep inside in one swift motion and began rocking his hip against her. She licked her lips at the thought of their naughty actions in public.

She met each of his thrusts with her own and felt her orgasm blooming inside of her. Klaus gripped her hips as she was bent over the small plastic chair. He grunted as he felt her tightening around him giving him a sign she was going to come soon.

"Come on baby, let go…"Klaus said through gritted teeth. He pounded into her harder and faster. Caroline's moans grew louder each passing second.

"Klaus, oh my god! I'm coming right now!"

He thought everyone in the theater could hear Caroline's moans and screams. Hearing her scream his name sent him over the edge, she grabbed one of his hands to bring to her breast while he finally let go and filling her completely.

Klaus felt spent and collapsed on top of Caroline's back, both of them breathing hard.

"Still upset I was late?" she said turning her head so their lips could meet.

Klaus smiled into their kiss. "Not in the slightest love."


End file.
